Totally Taito
by babydragon
Summary: Just a collection of taito fics, all fluff and tears... Read and find out.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Although I have just bought 7 digimon plushies for my birthday *cackles gleefully* .  
  
This fic is (I hope)) gonna be a short collection of fluff. All taito ((maybe) and , well, we'll see. I don't know how it's gonna end, and all the fics are NOT in order. Please don't get confused! ^^  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
**  
  
_Yamato's POV_  
  
Before I had met him, life was simple and uncomplicated. Black was black, white was white; day was day and night was night. In the cold emptiness of space, the moon spun endless circles around the earth, while the earth did the same with the sun. That was the way things were. The same thing, day in day out. That was the sky I saw, day and night. That was my life.  
  
But, like a sudden shooting star, his accidental entry in my life broke through all the quietness, and the sun and moon and stars just faded into unimportantness. In his seemingly brainless ranting, I found all the beauty in the world. He made everything so complex. Once, during one of our conversations, he told me that the gray that exists between black and white was the most mysterious, beautiful color. He told me of a fairytale where the moon chased after what she had never seen, while the earth danced around the sun with joy. He lit up the infinite darkness of space with millions of tiny stars that I had never bothered noticing before. And he lit up MY life with his laughter.  
  
Yagami Taichi.  
  
Love of my life. And a hundred lifetimes after.  
  
I miss him so much it hurts. I didn't ever think it could be possible to be aware of emptiness for so long. Not a second passes which doesn't have a thought of him etched in my memories. Every little thing I see reminds me of him: the sun. The moon, flowers, goggles, footballs, or just the way the sky looked with clouds in it.  
  
I remember the things we did together, with a melancholic sigh. Looking out the window at the virgin snow that has just fallen crisply on the dark ground, I can almost hear him again—his laughter, see his smile. Slowly, I reach out, and catch a fluffy snowflake. Closing my fist around it, another great sigh overwhelms me. I remember that it was snowing when we met, how I loved him, how I felt when he said he loved me, and how he left. Tears and memories threaten to engulf me as I try a weary smile. The snow falls silently and soon covers the outside world. I sigh again and look at the melted snowflake in my palm.  
  
"Tai…" 


	2. wishes

I always write on how they get together. Boring, ne? I'm really sorry….  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think ok….waiting for your review!! ^ ^  
  
**  
  
After our adventures in the digimon world were over, I thought I'd never see him again. I mean, he hated me. We couldn't stand to be in each other's presence without being in total disagreement. I was miserable at the thought of not being with him, not being able to see him, or at least make sure he was ok. I got in one of my depressed moods, and avoided everyone. I kept to myself all the time, remembering all the times I was stuck with him. I thought of him constantly, and sighed at the thought of him.  
  
One evening, I got a note from him. It said to meet him on top of cherry blossom hill, at 12 midnight.  
  
I hesitated. Why should I go meet him? Even though he was the person always on my mind, the person I pined for every waking moment. Why should I go? I missed him so much I was afraid that if I did go, I'd end up telling him how I felt for him. Then everything would be ruined. Our fragile friendship, or at least memories of it, would be ruined.  
  
That night, I sat at the window, playing my harmonica. I had already decided I wasn't going. But even though I was determined not to go, I didn't want to sleep until it was past 12. I just played and played, until it was 12.30. Then only did I lie in bed, and my own thoughts taunted me, and I just ended up tossing and turning, falling into a restless sleep full of dreams. I woke up half and hour later, and just thought of him.  
  
1 a.m. Thinking of the Tai's smile.  
  
2 a.m. thinking of the way his hand felt in mine, and how I felt his heart beat with mine when our digimon jogressed.  
  
3 a.m. thinking of how beautiful Tai was.  
  
4 a.m. would he wait for me?  
  
As the red digits on my clock tuned to 4.43, I got out of bed and grabbed a jacket. I crept out of the apartment quietly, and made my way to cherry blossom hill.  
  
I hardly dared to breath as I reached the top of the hill. As I crept closer, I saw Tai, his slim figure almost lost in the darkness, lying against the old cherry blossom tree. I approached him silently, and he remained motionless.  
  
"Stupid Tai," I muttered, taking off my jacket. "You should have gone home. You'll catch a cold sitting out like this." I kneeled close and pulled the jacket over him. "I can't believe you waited for me, you baka."  
  
"Who're you calling baka?"  
  
I almost fell backwards in surprise as I raised my eyes to look into Tai's large, dark eyes.  
  
"You—you're not asleep?" I stuttered, blinking. My heartbeat was racing, so fast I was afraid I'd have a heart failure soon.  
  
"If I were asleep, I wouldn't be talking." Tai snorted, standing up and offering me his hand. "Besides," he said, pulling me up, " I was waiting for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have waited for so long. I wasn't even planning on coming!" I said in an even voice, trying to calm myself.  
  
"But you did. I knew you would," he said in that overconfident voice that always makes my blood boil. "And I knew you'd be late too. You're just in time, too. It's just starting."  
  
"Huh?" Obviously, I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Look." He said, pointing up at the sky.  
  
I turned to see the night sky fill with shooting stars. They streaked across the night sky, disappearing into the darkness as suddenly as they came. There were so many. I gasped, awestruck, at the sight before me. The stars lighted up the sky, as they painted their way through the darkness. It was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I froze, not daring to move. My heart just stopped beating, and my eyes stayed stuck to the star-filled sky. After what seemed to be forever, I finally managed to move my jaws.  
  
"Tai?" I whispered.  
  
"People say that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true," he says, in a quiet, slightly trembling voice. He paused, and we both just looked at the sky. After a while, he took a deep breath. "All my wishes are to be with you forever."  
  
I couldn't believe what Tai had just said. My brain just stopped functioning. I didn't know how to react. How are you supposed to react, anyway, when the person you can't get out of you're mind says he loves you too? My heart burst into song, and I wanted to jump around and shout to the whole world that I loved him too; I wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. But I didn't know if that was the kind of thing I was supposed to do. It did seem kinda stupid. Besides, I was too busy savoring the thought of "Tai loves me. Tai loves ME."  
  
So I just stood there, motionless.  
  
He rested his forehead against my shoulder, arms still around my waist. He was so warm, and his breath tickled my neck as he sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yama." He said, his voice still a whisper. "I never planned on falling for you, and I shouldn't have, since you could never feel the same for me. I didn't want to screw things up between us, either. It's just that, I thought I'd go crazy if I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry…" I felt the breath of a disappointed sigh against my shoulder.  
  
I brushed my hand through his mass of wild, silken hair. He raised his head to face me. I turned around, still in his embrace, to look at him. His face getting teary and he was trying not to cry. He sniffed hard and blinked, trying to keep the tears back. He was just so cute that I couldn't resist a laugh.  
  
He blushed and pouted adorably. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Tai, you didn't ask me what I wished for."  
  
He sniffed again. "So, what did you wish for?"  
  
I noticed his arms were still around me, and just giggled as I hugged him tightly. "For all your wishes to come true."  
  
  
  
**  
  
I realized that all my taito fics were way too teary: either both or one of them HAD to cry. So I made it an "almost" only this time. ^-^  
  
I don't really like this chapter, but I was already finished with it. the other chapter I was gonna put up first is worse, so… *shrugs*  
  
Thx for reading!! 


	3. fall

Not so much fluff in this fic. It's more of a friendship fic, and I have no idea why I did it. @.@  
  
Sorry once again for the bad writing, and I thank all of the ppl who reviewed! Thank you so much.  
  
**  
  
  
  
I remember one time we argued, it was in the digiworld, and it was about one of those trivial things that no one would really argue about. I always think about the times we argued and fought, smiling. I always wonder why we did it so often though. Maybe it was to get each other's attention, or to vent our anger and frustration and confusion about everything on each other. The way I remember it, he was just always being an asshole.  
  
Taichi always managed to get on my nerves, purposely. Then, I don't think I loved him. But I felt a great deal for him. Somehow, he just meant a lot to me. He was one who treated me as a person, not just an outcast. But I also felt like I was being pitied, sometimes. I didn't need him to care for me. I used to get so angry, too. Him, pity me? Ishida Yamato? Ha.  
  
So, in order to keep my dignity, I figured I'd just show him that I wasn't gonna take any orders form him. I fought him every chance I could. It's surprising he didn't end up hating me. I really have no idea what would become of me, now, if he did.  
  
So, that day, I ended up shouting things I didn't really mean, and so did he. I never imagined he had such a wide vocabulary. He had a lot of sharp comebacks I never thought the scatterbrained ball of hair would ever think up. He said something that really hurt me, and I felt as thought I got slapped across the face. I think it had something to do with my hair. A/N : -_-``  
  
Anyway, I think he also realized that he touched a subject that he shouldn't have, because his eyes got really wide and he stopped immediately. I think he tried to apologize, but I didn't hear it anyway. I got really upset, and stalked off. My eyes were burning with angry tears. My hair really was something I really cared about, and I didn't appreciate him making fun of it. My was way cooler than his, any day.  
  
After a while I heard him chasing after me.  
  
"Yama! Wait up! Yamato!" I quickened my pace and refused to look back.  
  
"hey, Yama—"  
  
I heard a gasp and a thud. Taichi had fallen. I stopped, but hesitated.  
  
Then I heard him call my name, again. "Yamato… turn around please…"  
  
He sounded so weak and pathetic; I couldn't just leave him there. Especially the way he said my name, I loved it when Taichi called my name. I turned around to see Tai sitting on the ground, holding his ankle and looking at me with those large, puppy eyes of his. My anger evaporated straightaway and I strode towards him.  
  
"Tai, you idiot. Did you break anything?" I said, helping him up.  
  
"Gomen, Yama-kun, I didn't mean what I said." He managed to say softly, while trying to stand.  
  
"Can you walk?" I asked, still holding on to him.  
  
"Yama kun, I'm really sorry." He said, trying his foot and almost falling down again. "I'm sorry." He said again, in a voice so full of sincerity I had never heard before.  
  
"It's… It's ok Tai-kun." My voice suddenly gentle. "Can you walk?" I repeated.  
  
He shook his head, and I put his arm around my neck.  
  
"Thank you, Yama-cha...kun." he said, leaning into me. I held him tightly, and just smiled.  
  
I never thought the slip when he almost called me Yama-chan meant anything, until much later. But for then, it didn't really mean anything. Our friendship was restored, and that was all that mattered.  
  
**  
  
Was that total crap? ::winces::  
  
so sorry!!  
  
Review please… love ya! ~_^ 


End file.
